Noite de Ardentia
by Lally Y K
Summary: O que uma noite perto do mar faz com a sua mente? Para Rosana.


N/A – Antes de lerem esse fic saiba que tem um conteúdo sugestivo, uma certa violência nas palavras. É isso.

****

****

Uma noite de ardentia 

_Um frio... Aquele gostoso, que faz arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo quando estamos no meio do verão... A areia fofa e macia, levemente úmida pelas gotas que as ondas respingavam... O céu estrelado, terminando aonde começavam as águas esverdeadas, agora escuras, convidativas... Quase um veludo molhado._

_Encolhi-me dentro do linho fresco de meu vestido. O vento colava o tecido em meu corpo como em uma suave carícia. A noite já se extinguia, e subia a madrugada tênue e silenciosa._

_Deitei-me naquele cenário quase imaculado. Apenas a lua, solitária e imponente, iluminava o local. Em pensar que momentos atrás eu sentia tanta dor, tanta culpa... _

_Detesto as datas comemorativas. Acho que são apenas hipocrisia... Afinal, para que comemorar o Natal? Dia dos namorados, dia das mães... São apenas dias do ano em que o capitalismo demonstra o quão influente é sobre as pessoas..._

_Talvez o aniversário seja uma ocasião a ser comemorada. Mas então, entramos em uma bifurcação de conceitos... Há aqueles que querem ser mais velhos, com a falsa idéia da liberdade. E também, os que já atingiram a tão almejada idade, que gostariam de voltar ao passado, pensando que a máquina do tempo será criada para este propósito. _

_Então, para que comemorar? Temos que fazer algo que nos satisfaça... E maldita hora em que entrei em casa há alguns dias. Dias? Foi mais. Talvez semanas, meses... Ou anos. O que importa? O tempo não é meu inimigo. Ele não ajudou a curar minhas feridas, nem fez com que minha pele envelhecesse. Posso dizer que me é indiferente._

**Flashback**

- Oi, estou em ca...

- Surpresa!

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Várias bexigas cor-de-rosa enfeitavam a tão aconchegante e conhecida casa amarela. Tomoyo com seus amigos, seu pai e seu irmão sorriram-lhe carinhosamente. A garota rompeu em lágrimas, pela surpresa. Abraçou a prima, que chorava em solidariedade.

- Pensou que esqueceríamos de seu aniversário?

- Eu... – Ela não conseguia falar. A sua voz parecia congelada na garganta.

- Fique calma... – Shaoran sorriu.

Sakura sentiu como se todos os seus problemas fossem dissipados com aquele simples gesto do namorado. Libertou-se do enlaço da prima e timidamente pousou um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer... – Disse ela, após ter tomado um copo de água para acalmar-se. – Obrigada a todos...

- Divirtam-se meninos... – Fugitaka aproximou-se da filha mais nova e colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Vou viajar... Lembre-se que eu tinha marcado para hoje.

- Tudo bem papai, boa viagem...

Ele desceu as escadas e entregou-lhe um anel.

Fim do Flashback 

_Foi estranho o que senti quando ele desceu as escadas... Aquele anel, com a pedraria esverdeada. Tinha certeza que aquele era um presente especial, para alguém especial. Não me subestimo, apenas não acho que sou digna de tal agrado._

_É improvável que uma mulher de com a minha idade seja tola a ponto de ainda acreditar em príncipes encantados montados em cavalos brancos, ou melhor, dirigindo BMW´s conversíveis..._

_No entanto, não é há muito que minha crítica era tão aguçada. Podem considerar minha língua ferina, venenosa, até mesmo indiscreta. Mas agora, não me prendo aos valores que tanto me impuseram..._

_Eu pensava que poderia me apoiar a vida toda em um alicerce, Shaoran. Estava tratando-o como a fuga de meus problemas, o bálsamo para minha rebeldia, a calmaria para meu tormento. Pobre coitado._

_Agora, olhando para essas belas águas, para a lua imponente... Para que firmar em um homem? _

Flashback 

- Você... perdeu o bebê Sakura. – Anunciou a enfermeira cautelosamente, enquanto a garota estava deitada.

- Eu... – Ela soluçou. Sentiu como se seu coração fosse apertado entre mãos de brasa.

- Fique calma... Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo... – Shaoran tentou sorrir, tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Perdi... Nosso filho...

Ela apenas repetia as palavras em transe. E as lágrimas manchavam o seu rosto.

Fim do Flashback 

_Eu perdi um filho... Meu e de Shaoran. O médico inventou uma desculpa qualquer, alegando que minha saúde estava frágil e o corpo debilitado para desenvolver o embrião._

_É claro que eu sei que era mentira... Mas todos acovardaram-se em contar o que eu realmente tinha. O pior de tudo, no dia do meu próprio aniversário, com aquela festinha hipócrita e falsa descobriram meu problema._

_A raiva foi aumentando lentamente, até tornar-se quase insuportável. Como ousam eles esconder algo que está acontecendo comigo mesma?  Odeio a todos eles, a todos eles..._

Flashback 

- Não Sakura, você não pode estar com isso...

- Eu fui ao médico... – A garota abaixou a cabeça. – Esse câncer está crescendo... E se eu operar, ficarei...

- Calma... – Ele interrompeu-a, sufocando a palavra que viria aos seus lábios com o indicador.

- Shaoran... Nosso sonho... – Ela abraçou-o com força, sem conseguir que as lágrimas caíssem como sempre. – Eu... sinto muito.

O rapaz nada disse. Apertou a cintura com os braços e ela contra o corpo.

Fim do Flashback 

_Câncer no útero... Eu estava estéril a partir do momento em que o bisturi cortasse a minha pele e retirasse aquele mal. _

_Tão triste a maneira que a depressão me abateu... Aquela mulher alegre tornou-se sombria. E passei a criticar tudo... Saí de casa, achando o ambiente alegre demais. Larguei a faculdade, estava feliz demais. Tudo parecia ter cores e vida demais para minha própria tristeza._

_Afundei-me no mundo interior, nas linhas entre meu subconsciente e o inconsciente, mandando o consciente em si para o inferno. Que tudo fosse ao diabo! Minha prima, seu namorado, meus amigos, meu pai, meu irmão..._

_Mas não Shaoran. Ele sempre estava ao meu lado... Não importava o quanto eu chorasse, o quanto eu amaldiçoasse a sua presença, a sua ternura, seus beijos... Ele ficava presente em todos aqueles momentos. E da minha vida cor-de-rosa restou apenas um ponto amendoado._

_Tudo acaba mal. Não adianta você ler romances a vida toda, a realidade é crudelíssima com muitos e mais ainda com outros. O mocinho e a mocinha não enfrentam dragões, têm pensamentos impuros como qualquer pessoa. _

_Os seres mais fascinantes são os mágicos... Tudo parece infinito, ilimitado, sem barreiras... Há anos perguntei a idade de Yue e surpreendi-me que a mesma face pálida sustentava-se por quase quatro séculos! As cartas, tão lendárias e poderosas... A face de uma mulher que um dia fui._

_Onde está essa magia? Eu a tranquei. Junto ao meu coração, aos meus sonhos e às ilusões que me tornou vulnerável a tudo que sofri._

Flashback 

- Sakura... Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Adeus Kerberos.

Ela soou fria, sem importar-se com os olhos quase marejados do tigre alado. Ele encolheu-se dentro de suas asas, formando um casulo. O báculo estrelar foi posicionado ao topo daquela estrutura e, após alguns minutos de intensa luz, não sobrara nada do guardião.

- É minha vez?

- É a sua vez.

- Saiba que serei sempre fiel a ti. – O coração de Sakura bateu por um momento mais forte. Mas precisava continuar...

- Adeus Yue.

O outro desapareceu da mesma forma, contidos dentro do báculo poderoso. As cartas, depois de assistir àquele espetáculo quase mórbido, rodearam a mestra como sempre faziam.

- Não faça isso Sakura... – Uma garota igual a ela apareceu em sua frente.

- Adeus Espelho. Adeus a todas...

Elas fundiram-se lentamente, uma a uma dentro do objeto mágico. Após quase uma hora, Sakura levantou o báculo, sentindo-o pesado. Lentamente, a estrela tornava-se vermelha e o seu bastão preto.

- Vou trancar isso também...

Transformou o objeto na forma de estrela e abriu a camisa que usava. Sua aura agora brilhava escarlate, com um toque assassino. Proferiu algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida e a última coisa que viu foi a chave vir à sua direção violentamente.

Fim do Flashback 

_A chave está dentro de meu coração... Eu decidi trancar meus próprios sentimentos com a magia. Parece ilógico, um pouco até inadequado, mas funcionou._

_De vez em quando eu me pegava pensando nas cartas... Como elas eram companheiras e calorosas quando eu estava triste. De uma forma elas estavam bem próximas a mim, mas de outra estavam muito distantes._

_Quando eu sentia vontade de chorar, pegava um punhal e cortava uma parte do meu corpo. Assim, a dor era maior que a vontade de desabafar... Com o tempo isso não era mais necessário, entretanto o prazer de sentir a lâmina me perfurar era quase viciante._

Flashback 

Shaoran entrou em silêncio no quarto, observando a namorada dormir entre os lençóis negros, que contrastavam com a alvura de sua pele. Suspirou, vendo outro corte no seu braço.

Era quase sufocante a dor que seu peito estava embargado, mas aquela decisão seria o melhor para os dois. Sakura estava entorpecida em suas próprias emoções mórbidas e acabara por se esquecer do resto do mundo. Até mesmo dele, que alegava amar tanto.

- Sakura, meu anjo... – Ele murmurou, percorrendo os dedos pelas longas madeixas.

- Anjo da morte... – Ela abriu os olhos subitamente, com um brilho de insanidade dominando-os. – Aquele que trará a destruição! – E gritava. – Morte!

Shaoran tocou o seu rosto, quase cedendo ao pranto por vê-la daquela maneira tão insana e atípica dela. Aos poucos, os gritos foram cessando, até que o quarto envolveu-se no doce silêncio.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Ela perguntou, por fim.

- Andou se cortando novamente...

- Deveria sentir o prazer da lâmina em sua carne... – Ela sorriu com malícia e descobriu-se dos lençóis, exibindo o corpo nu. – Veja... São tão belas as marcas...

- Sakura...

Ela guiou a mão dele pelo seu pescoço, onde havia uma fina linha. Desceu pelo colo e prendeu a respiração ao dedo traçar o seio. As mãos desceram pelo abdômen e pelas coxas.

- Não é delicioso? – Jogou os cabelos para trás, arqueando o corpo. – Venha Shaoran... Convido-lhe para provar deste prazer...

- Eu não posso. – Ele afastou-se abruptamente, indo na direção da janela.

O rapaz sentiu-se acuado diante daquela fera feminina. Ela levantou-se, e em passos felinos, contornou o peito com os braços delicados. E, fazendo um pouco de força, puxou-o lentamente até onde estava adormecida.

Empurrou-o contra a cama e sentou-se sobre suas pernas. Pegou o punhal e lambeu o resto do seu sangue que ainda manchava a lâmina prateada. Depois disso, a arma trabalhou com as mãos ágeis da garota, cortando lentamente a camisa. E depois a calça... E depois o próprio corpo...

Fim do Flashback 

_A mulher que ele tanto amou já estava morta. Eu precisava faze-lo entender, mas em vão foi. Continuou ao meu lado, tentando despertar o lado primaveril de minha personalidade. E apenas na cama eu o dominava..._

_Não durou muito tempo meu domínio sobre ele. Eu sabia que uma hora cansar-se-ia de ser um mero fantoche, um objeto do meu prazer obscuro. Ele tornara-se apenas um parceiro que aquecia minhas noites. O lado mais profundo e insano da arte de "fazer amor". _

_Uma noite, depois de termos aproveitados juntos daquele prazer mórbido, ele puxou-me contra seu corpo como há muito não fazia. Os seus dedos massagearam minha nuca e meus ombros, tão tensos... Comecei a chorar._

_Chorei como nunca havia feito antes. Parecia que tudo me sufocava, como se fossem paredes movediças que me prendessem a cada instante. Eu me agarrei em seu peito, e, pela primeira vez, depois daquela depressão, disse que o amava mais que tudo. Que ele era o meu mundo. E de fato._

_Entretanto o seu olhar penetrante me assustou, depois de eu ter desabafado. Ele estava partindo... Já não mais me amava como antes. E precisava me deixar para que eu repensasse em nossa relação. Que ingenuidade! _

_Quando a escuridão dominou o quarto, eu ali, sozinha, fiquei envolta pelos meus pensamentos mais obscuros. A solidão que eu tanto temia quando era mais jovem agora era presente, e isso não me importava tanto quanto eu pensei._

_Meses mais tarde, recebi a carta do cretino. Ele e Tomoyo "descobriram" o amor juntos, e estavam viajando juntos. Para Paris. Onde ele dissera que passaríamos a lua-de-mel. E ambos pensaram que eu não percebi que eles me traiam..._

Flashback 

Fugitaka entrou no apartamento silenciosamente. Sakura estava estirada no sofá, segurando uma caixa de comprimidos para dormir. Que triste fim para sua bela cerejeira.

- Sakura, me perdoe...

- Eu quem peço... – Ela murmurou. – A morte...

- Podem leva-la. – Fugitaka disse a dois homens que haviam entrado.

Fim do Flashback 

_Internaram-me em um sanatório, dizendo que eu estava louca. Que insanidade é a minha? Apenas lutei contra a depressão que me atormentou durante esses dez anos. Há uns meses soube da morte de meu pai, nem direito de visitar o seu túmulo tive._

_Motivos para ser feliz ou romântica tola, não tenho. Fui traída, não posso ter filhos e agora me abandonam num lugar aonde há idiotas. Nunca perdi minha capacidade de raciocinar, por isso fugi. Eles nunca conseguiriam me prender... _

_Bela praia a minha frente agora. Essa imensidão azul... As águas parecem me chamar. Talvez se eu deixar que elas envolvam meu corpo, a dor que ainda existe desapareça. _

_A minha dor não é por ter sido traída. Não é por meu pai ter morrido. Não é por ser infértil. Talvez seja simplesmente porque eu queira voltar no tempo e não ser tão covarde. _

_Usei o desespero como máscara para todos os atos insanos que cometi. Deixei de ser feliz por não ter coragem de enfrentar um simples medo. __Shaoran estaria comigo... __Adotaríamos um filho e ele estaria aqui..._

_Senti algo metálico roçar contra meu seio. Que irônico! Meu companheiro... Meu punhal prateado, que me deu noites de intensa luxúria. Vou escrever nesta areia macia. E comprovar que passei por aqui..._

_Pronto! Belamente escrito, agora posso me entregar ao mar. Ele me deseja... Não me acovardarei... É a eternidade que me espera._

_Entre as ondas que me apertam com seus braços, está ali... Caminhando sobre as águas sombrias com sua capa negra e o capuz. E no ombro direito apóia-se a foice, temida pelos tolos mortais. _

_Fechei os olhos. Os passos vinham em minha direção... Finalmente. Eu a esperei tanto... E ela veio ao meu encontro. Abri os braços, e deixei que seu abraço frio me envolvesse... _

Tempo atual 

Shaoran ajoelhou-se diante da visão. As águas iam e voltavam, com suas ondas traiçoeiras. O sol despertava lentamente, iluminando a praia com seus raios dourados. E a areia molhada por um líquido rubro, com um punhal fincado ao lado, estava a inscrição:

- Aqui passou Sakura Kinomoto.

O rapaz tirou uma flor de dentro do bolso. Depositou ao lado da arma e murmurou:

- Descanse em paz, minha flor...

Fim 

Olá pessoas! Depois de dois anos decidi publicar algo de Sakura, em minha opinião, não está com qualidade mas com carinho. É especial para a Ro que está fazendo... fazendo... Olha, esqueci quantos anos! Mas Ro, meus parabéns por essa data obrigada por tudo que você fez para mim e por me ajudar sempre nas fanfics. Seu aniversário é amanhã mas temi não conseguir publicar no dia certo, então publico um dia antes

Às meninas, Naru, Daí, Kiki, Lily, entre todas que leram e ao Sanin, obrigada por ter dado sua opinião!

Agora comentários! Eu sempre quis escrever algo dark de Sakura, talvez porque o anime é tão perfeito e cor-de-rosa, para quebrar com a rotina. E eis uma Sakura, louca, masoquista e apaixonada. Irônico não?

Fico por aqui!

Beijos da humilde serva.

Lally-chan


End file.
